I love my teacher
by VorleakAngel
Summary: The story of a high school boy fell in love with his teacher. A very complicate story with a lot of mystery.LenXMiku.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot of Len and Miku. I don't own vocaloid.  
-**

At some apartment in Tokyo.

"Len, wake up. We're late for school."  
A young blonde hair girl is shaking a person trying to wake him or her up.  
"Yes..."  
The body mumbles. It's a boy that has the same figure like the blonde girl. No doubt that they're twin.  
"Geez you're always like this and it's our first day at school."  
Today is their first day at Sakura high school. And because of Len They are late. She'a pouting at his behavior. An idea comes to her mind then she ran to bathroom and returns with a bucket full of cold water. She pours it out on the boy.  
"Rin, What the heck are you doing?"  
"Serve you right. Now take a bath I'll wait. And hurry, too."  
The girl or Rin smirks. She walks away leaving Len alone in the bedroom. Len gets up and goes in the bathroom. Just like another days it's a normal day. He changes quickly in to the uniform. It's a long sleeve white shirt, a blue sweater and a black trousers.  
"Finally, Let's go"  
Rin his older twin sister said and sighs. Her uniform is the same as his, but it a black skirt instead of black trousers.  
"Ah! What a nice day right, Len?"  
Rin speaks. Len just walks silently.  
"Ne, Len. What's wrong?"  
She asks him. He shake his head slowly and smiles.  
"It's just that I don't feel like going to school, today. Since it's a new school for us."  
"I see."  
They walk along the cherries blossom trees. The little pink flowers bloom beautiful.  
"I've been meaning to ask you."  
Suddenly Rin opens her mouth to ask her younger brother.  
"Um!? What?"  
"Do you think the new school allow you to have your hair like that."  
Len's hair reaches his neck, but he always tie it into a ponytail.  
"I refuse to cut it."  
The wind blows through both of them. Rin stares at her brother's face. He completely different than five years ago.  
"Hehe! I like to see you try to keep it."  
She smiles and continue walks silently. Soon they reached the school. A big old building with a big sport field and a garden.  
"Ne, Rin. You didn't tell me that this school is pretty old."  
"Just shut up."  
She spoke.  
"Let's find our class."  
A moment later.  
1-2  
They've reached their class. The inside of the building isn't so bad after all.  
"Ah! New students."  
A young girl speak loudly as the twins enter the class. She has big yellow eyes with a caramel hair that tied in sided ponytail.  
"Hi! I'm Neru."  
She speaks friendly and then the whole class begin to place their attention in the twin.  
"I'm Gumi. And this is my brother Gumo."  
A light green hair girl introduce herself as well as her brother who has the same hair like her but taller and look scarier.  
"I'm Luka."  
A girl with long hair spoke. Her hair is as pink as the cherries blossom that are blooming outside the window.  
"The teacher is coming."  
A boy with brown hair suddenly burst open the door and loudly spook. Following him is the teacher. She's too young to be a teacher. Her blueish-green hair was tie into a high ponytail. Her image is stunning. She's walking slowly into the class. For Len, He's staring at her in surprise. Not surprise by her beauty, but he's surprise because he never thought that he could meet her again. She is his first love.  
"Ah! Miku-chan."  
"Eh! Rin-tan, Len-kun."  
She exclaims. Somehow she forgot that she's a teacher.  
"Ah-hem"  
Luka the class president clear her throat to warn her homeroom teacher that this is class and she's a teacher.  
"Oh, forgive me. This is our new friends. Let's they introduce themselves."  
"I'm Kagamine Rin. Transferred from Okinawa. The biggest of the Kagamine twin."  
It's Len turn, but he just stares at Miku. Seem like Miku noticed that and she talk to him softly.  
"Len-kun."  
"Ah-ah! I'm Len."  
He speaks coldly and take one more glare at Miku.  
"That's all for today."  
Miku speaks gently. The twin take their sit in the back of the class and the lesson begin. But for Len, His heart beats really fast. Look his high school life is getting interesting.  
-

The reason why I decide to write this story is because I love MikuXLen pairing. Hope you guys like it too. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Miku's staring at the window in her office. She's 20 this years. She became a teacher because of this school need one. She knows that she is too young to become a teacher. Len and Rin was her childhood friends. Seeing Len now makes her heart beats faster. Why does it have to beat faster?  
"Ah! Miku you're not leaving, yet"  
Kaito asking the mint-like head girl who staring blankly out of the window.  
"Sorry, Kaito-san you go first."  
"No offense my dear. If you have trouble just talk to me."  
Kaito is kind and gentle to everyone. Miku has a huge crush on him, but when she see Len again why does she feel like Kaito is nothing compare to him. She shakes her head. Kaito watches and laughs.  
"You know, Miku dear. You're special to me."  
(Outside the office.)  
"You know, Miku dear. You're special to me."  
Len who was walking pass the teacher office accidentally heard Kaito's sentence. He clutches his hands tightly as to calm his anger.  
"Thanks, Kaito-san."  
Soon he saw a shadow so he hide himself beside the water machine. Then Kaito walk by without notice me. So he sneak inside the office.  
Bang  
The sound of someone closing the door grabs Miku's attention. That person is Len.  
"Len-Kun."  
She calls him softly. Len smiles at her, but somehow it doesn't feel right.  
"Miku-sensei, can I ask you something?"  
He locked the door and slowly walks toward her.  
"What's the matter?"  
She raises her eyebrow.  
"Why do you leave me?"  
"What!?"  
She exclaims. She closed her eyes trying to recall the past. She was his childhood friend. But when she about 15, she moves to Tokyo. At about 4 months before she moves, the Kagamine twins's father remarried. She remembered when the woman come inside the twins's life. The twins's stepmother was a devil. She hurts the twins everyday. Len and Rin often comes to Miku for help. But soon she has to move to Tokyo. Her family was sad that they couldn't help the twins.  
'Miku-chan don't leave me alone.'  
She opens her eyes again. The Len now is different. He's taller than she is now.  
"Sensei. You're cruel."  
Len smirks. Right now he's not the gentle Len she used to know.  
"You leave me with that woman."  
"L-len-kun"  
"You even throw away the ring I give you."  
Len looks at Miku left hand. He lift it gently.  
"Then I give you a new to show that you're mine only."  
"W-What are you doing?"  
He put her ring-finger in his mouth and bites it hardly. It's left a mark on her finger round just like a ring.  
"W-why!?"  
She asks him. He forcefully grabs her hands and kiss her neck.  
"Ouch..."  
He bites hardly that she could feel the pain. Then he puts his lips on her soft lips. His lips is so hot that it could melt her. She feels weak. His right hand is touching her back so bravely.  
"Ah!"  
The embarrassing sound escapes her little mouth as his hand slip inside under her shirt.  
Knock Knock  
"Miku-chan"  
As he about to undress her bra, Rin's cheerful voice slips inside the room. All the actions are stop at the moment. Miku who has come back at her sense forcefully shoves Len away. His face show no emotion at all. Miku prepares her clothes properly as Len walks toward the door and unlock it.  
"Ah! Len, Why are you here?"  
"I was here to ask Sensei some question."  
Rin ignored him and runs toward Miku.  
"Miku-chan, Let's walk home together."  
"Okay."  
She nodded and avoids Len's gaze. They walks home silently. They reached as her house is the nearest. As she about to enter someone opens the door.  
"Mom"  
She asks surprisingly. Her parents work over broad so they're rarely at home.  
"Ah! Miku. And Len, Rin"  
Miku's mother happily shouts to the Kagamine's twin.  
"Evening Aunt Meiko."  
"You two look just the same when you were younger."  
"Ne, Mom why are you here?"  
"So cruel. I skip my work in England just to see how are you?"  
Miku's mother says playfully and laughs.  
"Say, Why don't you two come in over night?"

The dinner table is filled with people today. Usually it's only Miku who eating on this table. They all eat silently.  
"Rin, Where are you living now?"  
"Len and I live in an apartment just a few blocks away."  
Miku and Len are sitting across each other. Len keep staring at Miku's face. His gaze makes Miku feels hot. It's like he's seeing through her clothes.  
"Then why don't you come and live here with Miku? I always leave her alone for work."  
"Mom!?"  
"We gladly to." Len answers and continue eating his meal.  
"Really, Len!?" Rin asks happily.  
"Yeah, why not?"Len replies.  
"Then It's decided."

* * *

This chapter is a little bit confusing but you'll get the idea, right? Have a nice


	3. Chapter 3

Miku, Len and Rin started to live together. The house that used to have only Miku, now have two more members. After that accident Miku's trying to avoid Len. She avoids him successfully because of career.  
Saa~  
This sound of the rain's pouring as the clock strike midnight. Today Rin said that she has a sleepover with friend and also Len, too. Unable to sleep she turn the TV on. She watches the TV saliently. Tomorrow is Sunday so she's okay with staying up all night.  
Crack~  
The sound of someone's opening the door makes she feels goosebumps. She took a deep breath and walking to the front door. The thunder's sound echoes all over the place. As she reaches the front door she sees a person's laying on the floor. The blonde hair looks awfully familiar to her. As she steps closer she noticed that the person is..."Len-Kun!?"  
Len's face is bright red and he looks suffocated. He also smells like alcohol.  
'Wait! When did he started drinking?'  
Everything has turned wrong since that day. Destiny has changed him into someone else. Miku bits her lips, If she's stayed... Len'll never become like this right...  
"Mi..ku.."  
He whimpers. Miku who doesn't know what to do, also doesn't want to leave him alone in the hallway so she decided to carried him up. Since she's smaller than him so his body cover her body easily and it's not easy to carry someone who is heavier than you. She takes him carefully to upstairs and put him in her bedroom.  
She puts him on the bed carefully.  
"I'm sorry..."  
She mumbles under her breath. The pain took over her body and the guilt is trying to kill her. Depression, regret, pain and also suffering. If she's told the truth about that woman(Len's step mother) Len would has had a better life and become a better person. She wiped her tear and go into the bathroom. Returning with a bucket full of water and a small towel, she wipe the wet towel around Len's body. The temperature is going down slowly, but he still in a serious condition.  
As soon as she about to go away, Len grabs her hand.  
"Please... stay..."  
He said weakly. His blue eyes look so sad and painful. Miku nods her little head in reply. She sit on the chair near the bed and saliently watch Len goes back to bed. Soon she recalls the past where all thing has began to change.  
**-Flashback-  
**In Okinawa is where Miku, Rin and Len grow up together. The Kagamine family is warm and happy until one day.  
'Len-kun'  
The little mint-like haired girl's calling out to a boy who was playing in the sand.  
'Ah! Miku... What's wrong?'  
'Uncle is calling you home.'  
'Ah! No way I want to play more.'  
'He says he has a surprise for you.'  
'Is that so?'  
'Yeah, come with me.'  
Miku grabbed Len's hand and rushes to Len's house.  
'Len'  
Len's father is a gentle looking man calls out to him. Next to him is a sexy woman with black hair smiling gently at him.  
'Meet your new mother...Akira'  
'Mother..'  
His eyes shines brightly as his desire for mother's warm.  
**A few months later**  
'You useless'  
Akira yells and points to the twins.  
'You can't cook. What am I going to eat?'  
'I'm sorry,mama.'  
'Who are you calling mama?'  
Akira slaps Rin makes the little one cry loudly.  
'And you freaking kid.'  
She points her long finger to Len.  
'What is this f**king stuff?'  
'Orange juice..'  
'I told you to buy beer.'  
She hits him with a wooden stick. The sound is scary enough not to mention the pain when Len is being hit.  
'B-but beer is not good for... you.'  
'Who said you can talk back to me?'  
She raise the stick again.  
Crack~  
'Ah! Miku-chan.'  
'Eh!'  
Miku shock by the scene. Rin and Len are tied together. They look like they are being hit. They had wound all over the body and some are bleeding.  
'Here have candy.'  
Akira tosses a candy to Miku.  
'And if you dare tell anyone about this I'll kill them both.'  
Akira smiles creepily at Miku. Miku has no choice but to run home as fast as she can.  
'Miku..'  
As she reaches home her mother greet her with a warm smile. Her dad who is reading the newspaper also smiles at her.  
'Say dear, Don't you think Rin and Len are not as cheerful as before?'  
Her mother asks her dad.  
'Maybe they still don't get along well with their new mother.'  
Her dad reply.  
'I don't know. They look like they're suffering by something.'  
'Maybe it's your imagination.'  
'If I can, I want to take them with us to tokyo.'  
'That's impossible. Their new mother loves them to much. I don't think she lets them go.'  
'No way. Miku what do you think?'  
'I-I think their mother love them.'  
'See'  
Her daddy smirks at her mother makes her mother pouting.  
'Fine.'  
-**A**** year later-  
**'Miku~'  
Len cries loudly as he's clinging Miku.  
'D-don't leave us.'  
'I-i'm sorry.'  
'W-why didn't you tell our father?'  
'I-I can't'  
'Miku...I hate you.'  
'I'm sorry Len.'  
'You're cruel just like her.'  
Miku knows that she's wrong. But she doesn't have the courage to tell what's happened that day to Len's father. She admins that she a coward, but she doesn't want to hurt both Rin and Len.  
'Len..'  
'Don't leave me with that woman..'  
'I have to go...'  
Miku shoves Len away and rush to her car.  
'Miku...'  
As soon as the car started going, Len start running as fast as he can. But he trips over and injure his knees. Miku looks back at him. Her eyes is tear up. She'll never forgive herself for what she have done. She's destroyed Len... forever  
-

* * *

Forgive me for my mistakes. I don't have a beta reader so that's why the story is boring. But as always leave a review. But I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this. I know that the story is a little weird and complicated, but I hope you continue to read it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay that's for today lesson."  
Miku smiles gently to her adorable student. On the corner of her eyes she catches the sigh of the blonde head boy smiling back at her. Her heart beats a little quickly as she walks away from the class. Her phone buzzes as to show that there's an incoming message from someone.  
**'I'll be waiting for you. Let's walk home together.'  
**She smiles as she knows the sender clearly. There's no mistakes that she falls for Len. Miku knows it's not an moral thing to fall for her student. But one by one he come closer and closer to her heart. A few hours have passed away, but there's still no sigh of Len. Miku sighs as the sky getting darker and darker each seconds. It sure is rain a lots this day. She decides to walk to her class to look for Len.  
"Len-kun."  
Her body freezes as she heard his name.  
"What is it?"  
"Do you like me?"  
Things go silent. But the next sentence is stabbing Miku like a knife.  
"Yeah, I like you."  
Unable to fight back her tears, she walks away while crying silently. In her heart she believes that everything is a lie. All of it no matter what it is, his smile, his love, his kiss, his embrace. It's like a sweet trap for revenge. Revenge that she left him 10 years ago. Len Kagamine has become a cold person. She smiles bitterly as she heads home in the pouring rain.  
(Len's part)  
Len's staring at the orange blonde girl in front of him. Unfortunately he didn't remember her name nor class that she in. Wait, Is she in his class. Ah! She's Neru...  
What a strange name it is.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Yeah, I like you."  
Len smiles back at her, but his smiles is as cold as the winter ice. It's true that he likes everybody but he only love one girl.  
"Then can we go out?"  
Neru smiles happily asks directly for a relationship.  
"Sorry, don't held your hope too high. I already got a person I want to share everything with."  
He smiles softly as he's thinking about her.  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course, I am. Why would I lie about my feeling?"  
"Can we still be friend?"  
"Indeed, we are."  
They both smile.  
Len left the room and wait for Miku in the hallway.  
"She sure is a slowpoke."  
He mumbles and gaze up the sky. The rain's still pouring like there's no tomorrow.  
Ring~~  
He hold his phone and look at the screen hoping that the person is Miku, but it's not her but it's his sister, Rin. He picks it up.  
"What's up, Rin?"  
( Len, Where the heck are you?)  
Her voice is shaking like she's crying. Len frowns. What's the matter with today?  
"I'm at school."  
(Come here... Quick..It's terrible)  
"Calm down, please and tell what's happened and where are you?"  
(I'm at the hospital.)  
Len drops his expression. He has a bad feeling about this.  
"Why are you at the hospital?"  
(Mi...Miku...)  
"Rin, calm down and tell me what's wrong?"  
(She has an accident a few minutes ago...)  
His phone drops. A few minutes ago, how is that even possible? He rushes out in the rains to the hospital. The cold rain drops is nothing compare to the fear that surrounded his heart. He's scared of losing her one more time. Why god didn't take him instead?  
Half hour later.  
Len catches his breath as he arrived at the hospital.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Hatsune Miku."  
"AH! The beautiful girl, She was seen to the emergency room half hour ago."  
"Where is she?"  
Len shouts at the nurse.  
"S-she on the third floor"  
He run to the third floor.  
"RIN!"  
"Len."  
"Miku, Where is she?"  
"Wait! You're soaking wet. You'll catch a cold."  
"Is 's relative here?"  
"Me, I'm her younger sister."  
"She has a few broken, but it isn't that serious. The biggest problem is her head hit the road cursing her to have an amnesia."  
"You mean you forget all of her memories."  
"Not all, but it seems like a piece of her memories is lost and I'm afraid that it never come back."  
"Thank yo... Len!"  
Len lost his conscious. His face looks suffocate and his face is pale.  
"Doctor!"  
"I understand."  
Rin sat down on a nearby bench. Her face is kinda pale. Because today seem to be quite a day for her.

* * *

Len narrows his eyes. His first version is white ceiling and the smell of medicine. His body feels heavy and his head hurts like hell.  
"Ah! You're awake."  
A cute lady in a nurse uniform exclaims when she sees Len's trying to get up.  
"Where am I?"  
"You fainted a few hours ago."  
"Where's Miku?"  
"Miku!? Ah! You must be talking about that beautiful lady."  
"Yeah!"  
"She's right next door. On your left that is."  
"Thanks."  
Len rushed out of bed without thinking and heads to Miku's room. He puts his hand on the doorknob and opens the door.  
"Len"  
Rin exclaims in surprised to see her brother who was unconscious for a few days stand right in from of her.  
"Miku, How is she?"  
"She awoke a while ago. She seems fine to me."  
"That's great."  
"How is your feeling?"  
"My body feels heavy and my head hurt like shit, beside that I completely normal."  
"The doctor said that you've suffered from alcohol and a flu from running in the pouring rain."  
"Guess it's not that serious."  
"Yeah, right."  
Rin rolls her eyes. Only an idiot that run in the rain for about an hour, shouldn't he take taxi instead of running? Hmm, Love.  
"You mind watching her for a moment?I'm going to grab something for you."  
"No prob, sis."  
"Then I'm leaving."  
Rin waves her hand and left the room. Len grabs Miku's hand.  
"I'm glad you're safe."  
He gently strokes along Miku's hair. In the sunlight her hair shines like tequila, it makes you drunk just by looking at it. Her cherry like lips, her snow white skins, every bit of her make Len feel crazy. He loves her too much that it's painful. Miku's slowly blinking her eyes. She turns to see Len's face. Her expression is blank like a paper. Her lips move and her first sentence is...  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
The words hit him like lighting. Who are you? Is this some kind of a joke? What's with this kind of attitude? Like he's a completely stranger to her.  
"Oh! Miku, you awake."  
"Rin."  
Miku shouts with a scared expression and tears stunk in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Some stranger is looking at me while you gone."  
"Ah, You mean Len?"  
"Len!?"  
Her voice started to calm down but she avoids making eyes contact with someone who is called Len.  
"You forget about him? He's my little twin brother."  
"Hmm"  
She went silent and started to face Len. It's must be true that he's Rin's twin brother because of their same face and everything, but the most mysterious thing is why she doesn't remember anything about Len.  
"Now, what?"  
Rin looks at Miku and Len's face confusingly. What's with this awkward situation? The tense atmosphere fills the room. Len grabs Rin's hand and walks out of the room.  
"Do you think that she's lying?"  
Len asks Rin sadly.  
"Well, Let's go ask the doctor."  
They walk to the doctor's office and start questioning.  
"I'm afraid something like this might happen."  
The doctor sighs heavily.  
"I've only meet some people that lost all of their memories and they gained it back later. But in her case it's very strange. The memory itself is like a fragile glass that once broken never fixed."  
"Does that mean..."  
"Yes, she has no chance of gaining back her lost memory not even a miracle can give it back to her."  
No change of gaining it back? Does that mean she not going to remember him forever?  
"Len..."  
He shakes his head lightly.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not gonna change my love for her."  
Rin smiles at Len lightly. They both return to Miku's room and found an unexpected guest.  
"Kaito-san, thank you for coming today."  
Miku smiles gently at Kaito while holding his hand. Len stares at them with an aching heart.  
"Then I'm leaving now."  
_Yeah, And don't come back.  
_Len exclaims in his mind.  
"Miku, you feeling okay?"  
Rin asks in cheerful voice and started to peel the apples.  
"I think I'm okay. The nurse said that I might have a temporary memory lost. But I feel fine."  
Rin glares at Len and sighs. The road of his love isn't really easy, is it?  
"Ah! It's Len-kun, right? Come in."  
He walks slowly toward her and force a smile at her.  
"It's strange that I don't even know you even thought you're Rin's twins."  
"We've never met."  
"Ah! Is that so?"  
He nodded. He makes up story to cover everything. Well! It's no use in trying to force her memory to come back, right?  
"All thought you're a boy, but don't you look kind of girlish?"  
"Haha, Maybe it's because of my sister that look like me."  
"Oh! right. Now that you've mention it."  
They talk and talk with everything that came to their mind. Rin watches from a far and smiles, because for the first time in so many years Len's laughing like an innocent child. Hours later Miku falls a sleep, so Len step out of the hospital for a while.  
"So feeling any better."  
Rin smiles at her little brother.  
"Yeah, I think so."  
He grins a little and stroke his cheek.  
"Len, Can I ask you somethings?"  
"What?"  
Rin turns her face to Len and show him a serious expression.  
"Did something happen between you and Miku on the day of the accident?"  
"I don't know. Why do you ask me?"  
"I was called to the police station today and they've told me that..."  
She took a deep breath and continues.  
"It wasn't an accident. Someone was trying to kill Miku on purpose."  
"Wait! Doesn't that mean someone is targeting Miku?"  
"Somebody helps."  
"Miku!"  
A nurse scream from the second where Miku's room is located. Before the twins rush in someone jumps out from Miku's window and flees away. The only thing that the twins saw was the color of that person's hair. Long golden brown hair that slightly curl.  
"Miku!"  
The door burst open and the twins rush inside to Miku. She was fine, but her face shows that she's a little frighten that's all.  
"Len, Rin."  
The nurse looks kind of apology and bow.  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
"That's okay!"  
The twins smile at the nurse. Soon everything back to normal again.  
"Hey Len! Do you think it kind of scary?"  
"About what?"  
"I think somebody is trying to attack Miku or maybe trying to kill her?"  
"Don't worry to much."  
Len smiles lightly at his sister. Suddenly there's a beep coming from Miku phone. The phone shows that there's an incoming massage.  
'Today is ur lucky day, but remember that I will come again.'

* * *

At the most time I have to end the chapter. It's almost Christmas so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Haha ( Please be patient about the next chapter because I don't when I'll be upload again. Maybe next year. :D) Anyway have a nice day and enjoy your Christmas. 


End file.
